Jellicle Kits are Rather Small
by Phantom-Griffin
Summary: After the incident with Sama'el, Kira and Tugger's lives return to normal. Or normal as it can be. After two years, they're about to get the biggest surprise ever.
1. Not Impossible, Just Improbable

_Hello once again dear readers. This is the sequal to What's a Jellicle Cat, written also with the same co-author of the first. Really just throwing out the possibilities that the first story had given us. Hope you enjoy._

_Also, like always: Jellicles and cannon CATS characters such as Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and T.S. Elliot. _

_Kira belongs to me, Gears to Co-Author Jojo.  
_

_Now on with the story and please remember reviews are greatly appreciated. ^_^_

* * *

The morning sun glinted through the closed blinds, refusing to be shut out. The horizontal beams of light lined the bed, one particular landing on Kira's closed eyes. With a moan of protest that turned into a sigh, she stretched and rolled over. Still not wanting to open her eyes she shifted until she rested her head on plushy softness. Nuzzling deeper into his mane she breathed in his scent.

The tall maine coon wrapped his arms instinctively around Kira's shoulders and pulled her onto his chest. "The morning calls..." He groaned his voice rough with sleep. There was a small moment of silence before he lifted her chin and looked down at her with one golden brown eye, the other too stubborn to open before noon.

"Way too early." She mumbled into his fur. Finally she willed her eyes open to meet his. "Mm hi. Sleep well?" A yawn escaped her at the end of her sentence. This last year had been the best of her life. She hadn't realized how much she missed having someone with her. Besides Gears, he was a great friend, but having Tugger around almost all the time made her home feel less lonely.

The mound of fluff and tomcat shifted below her as he stretched. When he was lying flat his feet hung off the end of the bed just above his ankles so it was a good thing he enjoyed curling up. "I sleep like a newborn kitten whenever I'm in this bed!" He chuckled mid yawn and hugged her tighter. "I love you..." Tugger purred out and leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you too," she with a smile before leaning up to meet his kiss. However she suddenly stopped with wide eyes. "'Scuse me!" The blankets hadn't even settled before she was out of the room and making friends with the toilet. Once her stomach stopped heaving she rested her head on her arm a moment. Taking a deep breath she stood and washed out her mouth. "Ugh." She mumbled as she re-entered her bedroom. "Sorry 'bout that..."

Tugger was on his elbows, his forehead creased with confusion and concern, "What was that? Did you get some bad sushi last night? I knew we should have gone to the Wong's diner but I thought the Chin's would be ok" He hugged her softly and sighed.

Kira shook her head. "I'm fine Hun." She said, sitting back on the bed and leaning into him. "So my stomach was a little sensitive last night." Shrugging she reached into her open drawer and pulled out jeans. There was no way she was going to let on that her stomach still felt...off. She was awake now though, that was for sure. Standing she slid her jeans on and reached into her closet for the rest of her clothes.

Tugger was already there. "It's cold out, damn fall!" He scoffed meaninglessly and handed her hr favorite blue and black gray knitted sweater that was nearly three sizes too big but as warm as a heating blanket, "I have to go to the junk yard for a few hours to help Quaxo rebuild some of the rusting fences.... I'll be back by dinner ok?"

"All righty." Kira replied, smiling gratefully and finished dressing. She loved fall, the colors the crisp air. But she got cold far too easily. "I have the day off so I can stop by if you want. Anything you want specifically for dinner?" As she followed him down the stairs she brushed out her auburn hair. In the kitchen she automatically went for the dog food and began pouring food for Gem. The Great Dane was waiting patiently, a big grin on her muzzle before digging in.

Tugger ruffled the fur and baggy skin between the huge dog's ears and chuckled, "That dog loved food more than Jones!" He said before pulling Kira close and kissing her, "Ick!" He remarked, sticking out his tongue, "Morning and vomit...." He informed her before stealing her orange juice from the fridge and chugging some form the carton.

"I'm sorry," she pouted slightly. "Not my fault my stomach decided to show what dinner was last night. Besides you don't have the loveliest morning breath either mister!" Kira reached into a cabinet for a bowl for cereal but then seemed to think twice and put it back. Instead she poured herself some milk. "Almost out already? Jeez." She said with mock shock. "Back to the dinner question, anything you want?"

Tugger kissed her neck and washed his glass quickly; "I can pick up a chicken from the deli on the way home" He nuzzled her and turned into his feline form. He mewed and rubbed against her leg then the door and mewed again. He never was smart enough to open the door first.

"Do I want to know how you're going to get a whole chicken?" Kira asked before stepping over to the door with a slight roll of her eyes and chuckle. "See you later Sweetie." Once Tugger was out the door she closed it and stretched out on the couch. Boy her stomach was not cooperating this morning. Picking up the remote she turned on to the news.

Kira laid there for a while, getting bored with the news and channel surfing. She kept shifting; onto her stomach, back, side, finally she sat up and rubbed her temples. Crap, now a headache? Maybe she had the flu...Sighing she stood and went to get a Tylenol. On the way she grabbed the phone and dialed Gears' number. "Hey Gears? Want to come over or something...Having an off day and nothings on TV..."

Gears chuckled, "I just finished my last commission, your timing couldn't have been better" He remarked and she heard him shuffling to pull on his coat and the jingle of his keys. "I'll be over in a few minutes. I'm going to swing by the corner store and pick up some ice cream... any requests or is cookie dough still your favorite?"

"Cookie dough definitely!" She replied with a smile. Pouring another glass of milk she made her way back to the couch and sat down suddenly tired. "I'll see you in a few then k?" After his reply she hung up and set the phone on the coffee table next to her glass. Laying down she decided maybe she'd get a few minutes sleep while waiting.

Suddenly Kira's cheek was cold.... not cold, FREEZING! Gears chuckled as he pressed the carton of cookie dough ice cream to her cheek. "Wakey wakey!"

Kira's eyes snapped open as she jolted upright. Wincing slightly as her back pinched. Stretching with a yawn she smiled at Gears. "So how's the business?" She asked, standing and going into the kitchen to get a bowls and spoons.

Gears trotted happily after her. His hair was gelled more than normal and he had a new cuff lip ring the same green as the tips of his hair. "Pretty good... your ass looks fantastic!" He exclaimed suddenly and poked it.

"Um thanks? 'Ey!" She exclaimed, batting at his hand and tossing a bowl to him before rubbing her rear. "Look but no touch! What movie did you bring?" Setting the bowls on the counter she turned to face him as she put her hair up in a pony tail.

"Little Mermaid!" Gears squealed with joy and bounded to the tv to put in the dvd before he bounced back to her side. "You ready for this?" He struck a pose with the bowl of ice cream above his head.

Kira laughed as he put the move in enthusiastically. "Duh!" She replied, grabbing her own bowl and heading for the couch. For a brief moment she stretched her back again. She must've slept on it wrong before Gears showed up. Sitting down she contentedly scooped ice cream into her bowl and ate a spoonful.

Gears ate right from his carton, a towel around it to keep his hands from freezing, "So what have you been up to? I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages!" He grinned widely and crossed his legs indian-style to look at her and wait.

"What happened to watching the movie?" She replied as she put it in and laughed. "Keeping busy at any rate. The new chef job can be pretty tiring but its fun. Can't believe I've actually made it." She answered as she sat on the other end of the couch. "Things have been pretty quiet however. What about you? What have you been up to?" Kira asked, biting onto another spoonful.

Gears toasted her with his wrapped up carton and smiled, "Good for you!" He nibbled his lip, "Been trying to talk Mungojerrie into going to the movies... He's a weird one that tom!" He rolled his eyes and stared absently at the screen.

Kira smiled, those Jellicles were. "I highly doubt the theater would let a cat in. Though they are easy to hide when normal cat..." She looked thoughtful a moment. "Well, if anything do they know about Halloween? Its what, five, six months away."

Gears shrugged, "Well anyway! Plan B is that cute waiter at your new work!" He squeaked with delight and wiggled on the spot, "Have you seen that man's but?"

Kira laughed and nodded with a wink. "But don't tell Tugger I said that..." She grinned with the spoon still in her mouth. Looking at her half eaten ice cream she held it out for Gears. Her stomach churning slightly. "Want the rest?"

Gears eyes went wide and he thrust his body across the couch to feel her forehead, "Are you ill?! Usually you finish MY ice cream!" He stared at her half full carton and blinked.

Kira jumped slightly, leaning back on the arm as his hand met her forehead. "Just feeling a bit sick is all. Must be the flu or something." She shrugged. "Though I hope it isn't...can't afford to miss work."

Gears gave her a quizzical once-over and crossed his arms, "You -never- get the flu..." He rolled his eyes, "I -always- do!"

Kira shrugged as she wriggled out of his grasp and stood. "Well, at any rate some bug, virus thing." Stretching she rubbed the back of her neck before going into the kitchen for a glass of orange juice. "It's probably nothing. Maybe just an off day." As she reached for the juice she saw the milk and changed her mind suddenly. Leaning against the counter she poured herself a glass. "Want some milk?"

Gears sniffed the carton and shook his head, "I hate milk... and so do you." He felt her forehead again, "You don't feel warm..."

"I never _hated_ milk." She wrinkled her nose at him. "So...I don't drink it often." She shrugged again and rolled her eyes. "Honestly Gears it's nothing!"

Gears was silent for a long time before he got really close to her face and looked skeptical, "When was the last time you were bleeding?"

Kira nearly choked on her milk. "Excuse me?" She blink a couple times as she set her glass on the counter. "Oh um..." She fell silent as she thought. "four weeks? Give or take a couple days? I didn't check the calender this time round. I'm pretty sure I'm due in the next couple days though." Her eyes wandered over to the calender on the side of the fridge, though she didn't make a move to go to it. "Why? Wait...you think....?" A laugh escaped her. "I highly doubt that Gears!" She laughed.

"Why? Don't you know how it happens?" He sighed, "tsk tsk tsk! You see silly Kira; when a boy and a grl like eachother very much..."

"GEARS!" Her laughing stopped and she put her face in her hands. "I know the basics...." She rolled her eyes. "How could that be possible though? He's a cat! Well, Jellicle."

"He has a penis doesn't he?!" Gears drew rapid and squiggly circles in the air above his crotch and then raised a brow, "He does doesn't he?"

Kira's cheeks reddened slightly. "Of course he does!" Rolling her eyes she raised her glass and took another gulp of it. "I'm just saying we're technically different species aren't we? How does that work?"

"Ever heard of a mule?" He rolled his eyes, "Sheesh! don't you ever pay attention when I ramble about sex and stuff?" He put his face in his hand as if he were talking to a stubborn student.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" She rolled her eyes and smirked slightly. "Listen, Gears, I just don't think I'm pregnant okay?" To be honest she flat out didn't believe it.

But Gears didn't hear her, he was pulling on his zip-up hoodie that was nearly 4 sizes too big for him, "I'll be back!" and with that he was out the door, car keys in hand.

"Ge-" but he was gone.15 minutes later Gears came back in.

"It's raining downtown!" He chuckled and shook his perfectly shaped spikes and let the rain fall all over.

Sighing she finished off her glass of milk and started cleaning the dirty dishes from last night. She had just finished the frying pan when Gears walked back in. Quizically she looked at him. "Okay.....and you left just to find this out?"

He tossed her a box and grinned, "Pee on this! You'll feel better" He promised emptily and grinned wider as she looked down at the box of EDT pregnancy tests

Kira stared down at it and then up at Gears. "Make me feel better....Right. Because it's a miracle cure for the flu," her look was skeptical. "Oh fine, because I know you wont leave me alone until I do." She stomped off and up the stairs to the bathroom.

Gears followed her like a hungry wolf until he was standing, almost protectively, in front of the bathroom door, waiting.

A good ten minutes went by. Kira had three tests sitting on the counter next to the sink. She was staring at all of them. "Gears....." Her voice was hoarse, eyes disbelieving.

Gears opened the dor and trotted in. He accessed her expression with catious eyes before speaking meekly, "May I happy dance _now_?"

"Happy dance? Gears....." She looked up at him, eyes wide, mouth slightly open but nothing came out. Shaking her head she wandered out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Directly to the fridge and to the calender. Faintly she counted the days. As if to tell herself there had been a mistake. Something. She had missed the mark she had made by a week and a half.

Gears was behind her, "I've taken the liberty of buying you prenatal vitamins and a stock of candy bars!" He didn't know how that would help but sugar and chocolate made her feel better normally.

"I...I can't take care of a child..." She said, voice soft. Wrapping her arms around herself she stared at nothing. "Gears...What am I going to do?"

He hugged her, "Don't worry Kira... You have me and Tugger and Jelly and Jenny!" He encouraged, "No one is going to abandon you!" He stroked her hair and smiled optimistically.

"Tugger..." Her heart skipped a beat. "I have to tell Tugger! Oh god...what is he going to think...." She looked frantic, biting her lip and looking up at Gears.

Gears ruffled her hair and smirked, "Tugger loves the kittens! Deme had that litter last month and you saw how his eyes lit up! He'll be thrilled." he promised, "If you want I could make you two a good dinner?"

Kira stood there a moment, taking a few deep breaths and trying to sort out her jumbled mind. "Have to tell him now. Get it over with..." Her steps quickened as she walked. Starting out slow, almost dragging to a hurried pace. With coat in hand she looked back at Gears. "Y...You'll come too right?

He was already there, pulling on his hoodie and handing her an umbrella, "I would be careful around his big brother... Munkus I don't think would like it much." He thought for a moment, "Want me to tell him?"

"Munkus or Tugger?" Kira looked a little pale as she took the umbrella and opened the door. "If you could tell Munkus...That would be appreciated. Though I don't know if Tugger would want to do that himself." Stepping outside they started to the Junkyard.

As they neared Kira's steps felt heavier and heavier. The trip had taken a lot shorter than she had hoped. Stopping she hesitated, mind racing.

Gears grabbed her arm and drug her forward, "C'mon! It's not like you can run from it!" He chanted almost too cheerfully and pulled up his hood as the rain started harder.

She sighed, biting her lip as she let him drag her forward. He was right. Not like she could keep it secret. They were soon at the gate of the junkyard. Once through, her heart quickened.

Gears grabbed her around the waist and drug her to the clearing where Tugger Alonzo and Munkus were debating patrol positions. "HEY TUGS! Kira's gotta talk to you!" He then went over to the Maine Coon and muttered, "I'll talk to your brother!" Before Tugger could understand turned to move Munkustrap away from Alonzo and muttered into his ear.

Munkustraps eyes widened as he looked up at his younger brother who was being led away by Kira. His ears laid back slightly. Tugger, his brother, a father?

Gears patted the silver tabby on the shoulder, "Wait til she tells him to yell ok?"

Munkus ground his teeth before nodding. Yes, they had things to work out before he was going to have a turn at Tugger.

Kira bit her lip before walking over to Tugger and looking up at him. "Tugger..." She looked around before taking his hand and pulling him to where his partially lived in den was. Once out of the rain and away from other ears she took a deep breath. Now how to tell him? "How...What are your thoughts on kittens?"

Tugger smiled, "I love the lil furry things!" His ears lowered then, "what does this have to do with us?" His eye went wide, "Is Gears pregnant?! I knew it!"

A small, almost strangled sounding laugh escaped Kira. She didn't seem to try and cover it either. "What if...We had children?"

Tugger's ears nearly fell off his skull, "Oh Love... I don't think that would be possible for us... I'm so sorry" He moved to hug her but noticed something in her expression stopped him.

"I didn't think it was either..." Her voice was a hoarse whisper as she looked at her feet, cheeks flush. "I'm pregnant Tugger." She didn't know if she wanted to look up at him but she couldn't help herself. She needed to know what his reaction was going to be.

Tugger's eyes went wide, then a flood of tears clung to them, desperate not to fall. His expression was blank and slightly shocked for a long moment before a tiny smile spread over his face like wild fire. It soon became a wide grin before he took her up into his arms and swung her around.

Kira eeped as he spun her. She wasn't sure what reaction she was expecting but this wasn't it. But a weight felt like it was lifted off her, even if it was only partially gone. "So...So you aren't angry?" Her chocolate eyes met his amber.

"Tugger!" Munkus' voice was low with a slight growl embedded in it. His fur, made wild by the rain made him look angrier as his tail swished back and forth. "Talk. Now. Kira, would you mind going outside for a moment?"

Gears took his friend's hand and with large eyes led her into another over hang and out of the weather. Kira followed Gears with a look over her shoulder at Tugger. She hoped Munkus wouldn't tear into him to bad...

Tugger looked at his brother with huge shocked eyes, "Talk about what? I love her! We have sex." He said plainly and crossed his arms, "I didn't think it would do anything! I certainly didn't think she'd get pregnant!" He hissed and snarled.

"But you didn't think to take precautions just in case?!" He growled back. "She's human Tugger."

"And I'm a CAT!" He snarled and his ears shot back against his skull, "It's like a dog falling for a whale!" He flung his arms into the air, "Our relationship is already too impossible I didn't think anything else could happen! It already has happened though so stuff it up your silver ass and let's move on to the caring-for-Kira part!"

Munkus rubbed his eyes, fur, despite being rain drenched, fluffing up as his anger rose. "It shouldn't be possible for her to get pregnant." He said voice carefully even. "How will her body react to this, how will the baby turn out? Questions we don't have answers for. Nor do the human doctors!"

Tugger held up a paw and looked Munkustrap sternly in the eyes, "She should be here..."

Taking in a deep breath he nodded shortly. "Kira...Gears, you might as well come to." Seeing as he's going to be with her this entire time, he added silently to himself. He looked at his brother, eyes narrowed. A look that said 'your job to explain'.

Kira was immediately at Tugger's side. Arms wrapped around her to both keep herself warm and out of being unsure. "What?" She looked up at Tugger.

Gears ruffled his wet hair and shook it much like a dog, spraying the den with hair-gelled rain water. Tugger gave them an apologetic look as if to say 'I'm sorry he's always like this, just bare with us ok?' then he turned to Munkustrap and crossed his arms over his chest, "Now what were you going to say oh high and mighty brother of mine?"

Munkus growled low for a brief moment before clearing his throat and looking at Kira. "Kira...We just are unsure what's going to happen. Whether the child is human or feline...."

Kira was silent before she looked up at him. "I know." Her tone surprised him.


	2. Pregnant, not Disabled

"She's keeping it." Gears said, taking a step and putting himself half between Kira and the irritable silver tabby. His tone surprised everyone more than Kira's and his uncharacteristically dark and cold eyes made Tugger nervous.

"Um... Munky. I don't see the issue here. I mean if it's human it will have a normal human life and if it's feline it can live between Kira's house and the junkyard like the other Jellicles!"

Munkus rubbed his eyes. "I'm not saying 'get rid of it'." He muttered. "Okay, there's a chance it'll either be human or feline. It has both of your blood. What if its neither?"

"Neither? You mean...like...like a mix?" She looked up at Tugger, eyes worried.

"Yes, a mix. But we also have to consider your own health. Namely, you can't go to any doctor."

Tugger's ear swiveled forward as an idea formed, "Jelly was with her human when she was getting her medical degree! Maybe she knows enough about humans to help!" He rocked back on his heels then to his toes once before settling back down, "We don't need a doctor if Jellylorum can do it right?"

Munkus thought a moment. His ears relaxed ever so slightly. "That makes things a little easier. But things may be different. We'll have to keep a careful eye on you, Kira....Do you understand?"

"Of course I do." She replied with a nod. He nodded, looked at Tugger eyes less angry and more incisive, and turned to leave. Once he was gone, Kira looked back up at Tugger. Silent but wondering, an unspoken question hanging in the air. What was going to happen now?

Tugger took her hand and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead lovingly and smiled; "Now we go talk to Jellylorum." He announced and half jumped when Gears grunted in dissatisfaction, "What?"

"I was with Mungojerrie last week and we stole her mouse cakes... she doesn't think I'm 'the proper influence' for the kits" He admitted with a defeated look.

Kira couldn't help but smile. She was still afraid, she wouldn't lie, but the hardest part, to her, was over. She knew Tugger would be with her the entire way, doubts faded away. Snuggling into him she rolled her eyes at Gears. "Wonder why. There's already two thieves, they don't need a third Gears. Wait...You like mouse cakes?" She looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head a bit, spraying a bit more rain, "Of course not! The kittens wanted them so Mungo and I pinched some from Jelly." He informed her matter-of-factly as he pulled up his hood and stepped into the rain. Tugger pulled Kira tightly to his side and tried to shield her from the now sideways rain as they hurried across the junkyard to Jelly and Asparagus' den.

"Oh, so you just will spoil her. Him...Eh..." Kira briefly looked down at her stomach. "No doctors. Guess you're going to be a mystery...." She muttered with a slight laugh before bowing her head away from the wind and rain. How she had calmed down, it surprised even herself. Now that she was with Tugger she felt she could breathe.

Jelly turned around as she heard them enter. "My! Tugger, Kira, this is a pleasant surprise! Oh and in such dreadful weather....And Gears...Come to steal more mousecakes have you?" Her look turned disapproval.

Gears chuckled and shook out his hair again, trying hard not to spray the old queen. "Of course not Jelly! I brought you something!" Gears may have been a thief part time and a general maker of mischief but he always knew how to wiggle free of a sticky situation, "To make it up to you!" He held out a small item wrapped in crumpled paper. The striped queen unwrapped it carefully and her eyes lit up brightly as a custom silver charm bracelet fell into her paw. Each charm was of one of her family; her sister Jenny, her mate Asparagus, her kits Admetus and Etci. All of them were craved small figures with the Jellicle's coloring etched in.

"I forgive you!" She smiled widely.

Kira shook her head but smiled. Gears, always finding a way out of things. "Jelly...We'd like to talk to you about, um...Kits." She said. Though she was feeling better it was still a difficult to talk really. Her mind just barely wrapping around the concept.

"Oh?" She looked up at Kira, smile unfading. Her eyes trailed between the two before brightening further. "Are you two planning on having them? Or going to try anyway? I'm not sure it's possible but they are worth the try."

Tugger squeezed Kira closer to him, holding her around the waist, "Well you see it seems that we've already succeeded." He put a comforting paw over her belly. "Munky said we aren't allowed to take her to hospital. He's afraid that my offspring will be half feline spawn or something!" He chuckled, trying to act it off as funny.

Kira managed a short, almost strained sounding laugh. Worry seeping back a bit. She leaned back into Tugger, resting her hands on his paw that rested on her stomach. "Yeah...Already there Jelly. But, since I can't go to a human doctor we need your help. I don't...I'm...."

"Oh come now deary, it'll be just fine!" Jelly smiled softly and laid a comforting paw on her shoulder. "I do know a thing or two since my owner went to medical school. We will take good care of you."

Jelly then proceeded to clear off a makeshift couch and patted the soft pile of blankets and pillows for Kira, "Have a seat deary and we'll get on with your first prenatal checkup!" The old queen winked at Tugger and set to fussing over Kira. She checked her pulse, temperature and various other things, as much as she could do without any machines. "Well so far as I can tell you are in perfect health!"

Kira hesitated before moving away from Tugger and sitting, letting Jelly commencing the checkup. Slowly she began to wonder; what if she was ill? It was an excuse to how she was feeling earlier but now...if she was going to have a child, how would being sick affect it? A breath of relief escaped her when Jelly told her the conclusion.

Tugger hugged her tightly, he couldn't seem to stop. "Thank you Jelly!"

The old queen smiled, "I'll expect you back twice a week for tea and a check up!" She smiled though everyone could tell the meetings would be for tea alone. Gears smiled widely and hugged Jelly tight.

"Thanks again Jell! We'll bring her back in a few days, once the weather's cleared up I promise!"

Kira smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Um...Before I go, anything I should expect early on?" She stood and her arms around Tugger.

"In this situation, it is hard to tell. Though you seem to be showing the normal signs for humans." Jelly said.

Gears and Tugger shielded Kira from the sideways rain as they half jogged back to her apartment, "Well do you need anything while I'm in town?" Gears asked once they were inside. "I have to go to the flea market and that new second hand store for a few things today."

Once inside she shrugged her coat off and plopped onto the couch, suddenly tired. "In this weather? What for? Art supplies can wait can't they?" Kira looked over the couch at Gears. "Oh shoot, I did forget something for dinner though."

He smiled and patted her wet hair, "I'll pick up something from the deli on my way over later ok?" He shrugged back into his hoodie which was soaked through and completely useless, "You coming Tugs?" The now small Maine Coon mewed and jumped into Gears' arms. "Let's go then!" Gears tucked Tugger under his hoodie and away from the rain as he left for the market.

"But-" They were gone before she could even speak. With a small 'hmph' she crossed her arms and settled down into the couch, eyes trained on the TV but not seeing it. Sighing she stood and went up to her room. Crawling into bed she decided to take a nap.

It was nearly three hours later when Gears stumbled in from the now calm drizzle of rain and let Tugger out of his hoodie. He was singing loudly to a random song that could not be deciphered and Tugger was mewing along. The Maine Coon hopped his way to Kira's room as Gears fed Gem.

Kira stirred, muttering to herself incoherently before pulling a pillow over her head. "Ugh jeez. Can't he tell someone's sleeping?" She yawned to herself before feeling Tugger leap up onto the bed. Sitting up she smiled as she rubbed the sleep form her eyes. "Hey, so where'd you two go?"

Tugger morphed quickly into his humanoid form and kisses her, "A few places. Gears is making dinner and said it would be about half an hour" He said quickly before curling up next to her, "so no rush to get up"

She looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes before slowly lying back down. "GEARS is cooking? He normally orders out....Since when does he cook?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

Tugger pulled her close and chuckled, "He's re heating a lemon pepper chicken from the deli and microwaving an acorn squash... I think Etci could handle that!"

Kira obviously still didn't look pleased. She felt she was out of the loop. But she left the subject alone and just snuggled into Tugger. How she loved having him near. Now more than ever. "Are you truly happy?" She asked after a little while.

Tugger opened one eye and looked at her as if she were insane, "Of course Kira... why wouldn't I be?" He wrapped his arms tighter around her and purred.

She looked into his eyes before her hand moved, almost unconsciously, to her stomach. "It was just...unexpected I guess..." Her voice was quiet, unsure. Unexpected? That was an understatement.

His paws covered her hands and he kissed her neck softly, "I know what you mean..." He smiled, "It's going to be great Love I promise."

She nodded slowly, letting her mind wander and process what was actually happening. Then she tapped his nose. "You say that now, but wait a few weeks. Then it'll set in that all you'll be doing in bed is sleeping." She raised an eyebrow with a small smirk.

"Never!" He chuckled and pulled her tightly against him. "You're stuck with this furry perverted sex-driven Maine Coon until... well until you command me to leave I guess!" He wrinkled his nose at the thought.

She frowned slightly. "Well looks like I'm stuck then. But I don't mind..." She smiled and kissed him lightly. Smiled until that is, her stomach growled softly. Her cheeks reddened. "Guess that means time to eat..."

"Right now time then!" Gears said as he was posed to knock on the door frame. "Dinner is served"

Tugger led her to the kitchen were a buffet of her favorite food was laid out. From crab wontons to mashed potatoes and chicken ramen noodles.

She froze; eyes wide. "My lord Gears did you raid the city?" Her mouth dropped open as she looked at the array of food in front of her. Sitting down at the table she looked slightly dazed before smiling up at him. "Thanks you two."

"Oh it was all Tugs' idea!" Gears said and started piling food onto a plate for her. It was over 15 minutes and 3 plates later that he finally set the three small mountains of food before her.

"That's sweet of you...really...But I don't think I can eat all this!" She gaped at the plates set before her before almost tentatively picking up her for. "I may be eating for two but wow..."

Gears and Tugger laughed loudly and started eating as well. In no time they had the food well started and showed no signs of slowing. Tugger soon was taking bets on how many egg rolls he could put in his mouth at once and Gears had his money on seven.

Kira laughed along with them as she ate, shaking her head at their silly betting games. She'd never understand men and their need to bet on everything and outdo one another. At any rate she was through one plate and well into the second when she suddenly stopped. She was a bite into some chicken when she leapt up and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. In a few minutes she came back down the stairs. "Ugh, sorry about that..." She sat back down looking a little more tired than she had.

Gears ruffled her hair and pushed a bottle of Pepto-Bismol into her grip, "Still plenty of food chica!" He reminded her and Tugger grumbled something incoherent through five egg rolls, two more in each hand. It looked like Gears was going to lose that bet.

She grimaced ever so slightly as she took a nice dose of the Pepto-Bismol. "I'm not exactly hunger anymore...But you two go ahead, heh. You seem to be having fun anyway." She leaned an elbow on the table as she looked at Tugger with eyebrows raised.

He managed to cram the eighth into his huge mouth before Gears threw the five dollars at him and sat down dejectedly. He gave the Maine coon an award winning stink eye.

Tugger chewed awkwardly and swallowed before hugging Kira tightly, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm great. Fine and dandy!" She tried her best smile. "Apparently our little one doesn't like chicken to much though..." She patted her stomach lightly and leaned into him. "I'll get used to it, hopefully."

"It'll get better!" Gears said as he stood and started clearing away the dirty dishes.

"Gears you're doing everything, makes me feel bad." She pouted slightly as she stood and picked up two of her plates. "I'm pregnant, not disabled."

Tugger grumbled and crossed his arms over his broad chest, "Love...." He said in an are-you-sure-you-should-be-doing--that tone and raised a brow.

Gears waved a hand at the Maine Coon as if waving away his train of thought, "If she wants to get wrinkly hands let her. It's not like its hard work!" He stuck his tongue out at the brooding Jellicle and dried the dishes Kira was washing.

"Tugger I'm two weeks into pregnancy, its not like I'm six months. Then you can start getting after me okay?" As she scrubbed a plate she walked around the table and kissed him on the forehead before going back to the sink. Though it was obvious she was glad she could do something. Staying still and not working was something Kira just wasn't used to doing.

Gears put the damp towel on her head when he was done with the current stack of cleaned dishes, "I won't get after you too bad Keers. But Tugger is right... sort of!"

"See!" He stuck his tongue out and blew raspberries towards her.

"But only about worrying. We don't know how long you will be pregnant. Cats aren't pregnant long so it could be nine months or nine weeks!"

Kira paused in drying her hands and reached up to remove the towel when she paused a moment. Her brain worked over what Gears had said. That was very true. So much was unknown with this, they never knew what to expect. "Okay, you're right in that." She said with a sigh and stuck her tongue out at Tugger in response. "But I'm not leaving work just yet. I do have bills to pay after all....Wait....What will I tell them at work?" Kira's look turned a little frantic.

Tugger wrapped his arms around her tightly and chuckled, "Tell them you're having... kids? Yeah kids, with your lover!" He said as if it were obvious, "Halloween isn't far off! I could meet your friends then!"

"Well....That makes sense..." Though she still looked worried. "Okay, Halloween it is then." She leaned against him and ran her fingers through his headfur, rubbing the base of his left ear and stifled a yawn. "Sheesh, I've slept over half the day and I'm still tired," she muttered to herself as she set the towel on the table.

stuffed the last of the mountain of leftovers into the fridge and waved at them, "I have a sculpture to work on! I'll be going then!" He shot Tugger a look and pulled on his hoodie.

"We should get you to bed Love!" The Main Coon scooped her up over his shoulder ad carried her off to bed without hearing any protesting.

"Wha-'ey!" She squeaked as she was carried off. "I can walk....Oi, see you later Gears!" Kira called down the stairs. But by the end of her sentence she was already in the bedroom. She crossed her arms and was pouting cutely when Tugger set her on the bed.

"Oh don't give me that face!" He scolded falsely and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to his ears, "Aw... snuggly!"

Kira rolled her eyes but it was hard to stay angry with the fuzz-ball. Standing she changed into her night clothes and climbed into bed beside him, nuzzling into his chest. "You're to cute, you know that?" She said, tapping his nose lightly with her finger.

"shhh... I'm sleeping..." He muttered and smiled, his eyes closed tight. Tugger then proceeded to fake snore.

Kira laughed softly before closing her eyes as well. With already being tired and the soft warmth from her love beside her, sleep set upon her quite quickly, and soon she was dreaming.


	3. Crossdressing Karaoke

"Tugger, could you grab the chicken out of the fridge?" Kira called down the stairs as she wiggled her feet into her knee high boots. "Its next to the orange juice." It was finally the night she could answer all the questions that kept hitting her at work. The Halloween party. Every since their little one had gotten big enough to show, well, she couldn't escape it long after. Three months and the baby seemed to be growing well. Standing she exited her bedroom, grabbing her witches hat on the way and headed down the stairs.

Tugger rounded the corner, his feet losing all traction as they found the tiled floor in the kitchen and he crashed into the fridge, face first. "Ow... ok I'll be right out!" He rubbed his sore nose for a moment before swinging the fridge doors open and scooping up a big tray of chicken. The Maine coon was still rubbing his nose when he met her by the door. "Shall we reveal my awesomeness to the world?"

Kira was concentrated on making it down the stairs without breaking her ankle when she heard the crash. "Tug-" She fell silent because, after all, he was Tugger. When he appeared she laughed lightly and kissed his cheek. "Yes, let's." She said, and, on habit, reached for the tray. This was going to be a great party.

Tugger slapped her hand away from the tray, "Down Girl! No work for you tonight!" They finally made it to her car and GEars was already in the front seat dressed as a.... "Gears! I thought we agreed you'd wear something a bit more modest!"

Gears simply beamed as Kira and Tugger stare at him. He wore a very tasteful black strapless minidress and more fake jewelry than they had seen at one time ever. The young man also wore his now long balck and lime hair in two small pigtails and wore a massive amount of eyeliner.

Kira pouted cutely for a few seconds, the short span between the door and Gears. Then she was successfully distracted. "Oh....my....." But then, why should anything surprise her? She'd been friends with Gears for years, but still. "I just say one thing: Please don't stalk Keven." She shook her head before getting into the car. She took it back, it may be 'great', but it will deffinitely be interesting. "We all set?"

Gears beamed wider at their reactions and watched them shuffle into his small car. "We're set!" He proclaimed and revved the tiny engine. The car took off like a shot and they arrived at the restaurant in no time, "Here we are!" He burst int he door and struck a Peter Pan stance, "The fun has arriiiived!"

Tugger rolled his eyes, "He loves Halloween doesn't he?" The Jellicle helped his lover out of the car and put the tray of chicken under his arm, following Gears into the diner.

"Yeah he does." Kira said as she took Tugger's hand, silently thankful for the extra help, and entered the restaurant after Gears. Shaking her head but chuckling quietly she turned and almost ran into Keven, who was dressed in a Phantom of the Opera outfit. It was interesting how she could tell her friends apart even beneath masks. "Oh jeez Keven, sorry!"

"Is that...." His eyes were quite large with a mix of shock and slightly fear at the sight of Gears.

"Hm? Oh....Uh yeah. Don't worry, he said he'd behave himself." Kira smiled. Hopefully, she added silently to herself. "Anyway, I-"

"KIRA!" As soon as her name was squealed she knew she and Tugger weren't going to get a moment's peace the rest of the night. Especially when they were attacked from every angle by questions.

Keven's sister Tessa who had on a magnificent Christine costume to match her brother, nearly tackled Kira. She stopped short, suddenly remembering that the girl in question was three months pregnant. "You look great!" Her eyes then turned on Tugger and she beamed wide. "Well hello!

Tugger waved cutely, wiggling his fingers. His left ear twitched at the high pitch tone in the young girl's voice, "I'm... John" They had settled on the name when they had first decided to share the great news with Kira's friends.

"Hi John!" Tessa beamed and rocked back and forth on her heals, "Your costume is AMAZING! She reached up and petted his ears,"They are so realistic! and they MOVE!"

Tugger's ears flicked again and his tail swayed. Gears had warned him about the young waitress but he never said anything about how.... well- Loud! she was.

Kira jumped and put up her hands in either a move to catch Tessa or to protect herself. "heh, thanks Tessa." She smiled after taking a deep breath when the girl stopped. "Um yeah, isn't it just a fantastic costume?" Her eyes traveled up to Tugger with an almost apologetic look as she took his hand.

Keven chuckled slightly and drifted to the punch table, letting Kira have just a little bit of breathing room.

"So this is the mystery man!" Yet another said.

Tugger took the hand of the girl who had asked about him and kissed across her knuckles softly, "Indeed! I am revealed to the world... you may worship me now!" He struck a pose and laughed heartily. Tugger waved a paw in the air, as if to dismiss his own actions. "Yes. I am." He corrected himself, more modestly.

Kira rolled her eyes ever so slightly and leaned into Tugger's side. "He is quite the charmer isn't he?"

"How long have you been dating?" "When are you due?" "Where are you from?" The questions rained down on them and Kira couldn't help feel like she shrank a little against him. She wasn't used to attention like this. And her territorial senses were kicking in just a little too much for her comfort level as well.

"KARAOKE!" Gears yowled from across the diner and nearly every head turned to stare at the cross-dressing young man. He had the karaoke machine up and running and was surfing through the list of songs.

Tugger grabbed Kira up around the hips and carried her over to the stage whether she wanted to move or not. He sat her down in a chair and joined Gears on stage.

She eeped, startled as he picked her up. For a second she thought he was going to take her on stage and her heart stopped, but when he set her down she breathed a sigh of relief. One thing she never did was sing. Unless it was in the shower. She was horrible and knew it.

Quite a few people had followed but realized that 'John' wasn't going to be open for any questions. So, while there wasn't any music, barraged Kira with more questions. After a few minutes Kira was sitting there with an annoyed expression as Tessa rubbed her three-month belly.

The young blond girl was making baby-cooing noises and went on for nearly three full minutes without forming an actual word.

To save the poor pregnant woman, Gears had picked a song for "John" and the Maine Coon was swaying slightly as the beginning melody to Bohemian Rhapsody played through the big speakers.

Kira was thankful for when the song started. Everyone turned to watch her 'mystery man'. When Gears sat beside her she leaned over and whispered "When did my stomach become public property?" Or was it more of a hiss?

After the song started up and Tugger amazed the crowd she realized they hadn't gotten as far as the kitchen. Looking back she saw the chicken just sitting on a counter, cold and uninviting. Standing she gave Tugger a look that said 'I'll be right back, don't worry,' and retrieved the tray before disappearing into the kitchen.

When Kira finally returned Tugger was strutting around on stage and belting the song, hitting all the notes and swiveling his hips in the way only Tugger can do.

Gears and Tessa were in the front row, shouting and cheering at the top of their lungs.... which was rather loud even by Gears' standards.

Kira couldn't help the smile that twitched at the corner of her lips when she saw Tugger. There was no way he could sing and not dance and shake his hips. She leaned against one table, a little from the crowd in the back. It was easier for her to breath and plus, if she resumed her seat she feared she might end up deaf because of Tessa.

When the song finished Tugger thanked the crowd and sashayed his way to her. His paw instinctively went to Kira's belly and he kissed her. "Sorry Keers, Couldn't help showing off!" He said a bit loud, over the sound of Gears starting up "It's in His Kiss" by Cher. The song suited him

"Its fine Hun," she laughed after the kiss. "Besides you're dancing is always-" But her sentence cut off as her eyes widened. Her hand immediately landed over his on her belly. She looked up at him and her look said it all. "Get. Gears." Was all she said as her shocked expression quickly flitted from her face. Her ability to change emotions so quickly came in handy, though she had hardly used it since she had been with Tugger. She hadn't had a need for it. But now, with all the people, she couldn't show something had happened. To them, she still had six more months. But obviously their little one didn't want to wait.

"Holy Heaviside!" Tugger yelepd and plowed through the crowd. He managed to knock over half a dozen people and spill two drinks and still make his run towards Gears look semi casual. The Jellicle grabbed the microphone from his cross-dressing friend and smiled, "Sorry to interrupt but we have to get going."

Gears yelped as he was drug along behind the Maine Coon. "What's wrong... oh shit!" He blinked as he saw the small puddle below Kira. "Let's go."

Tugger scooped his lover up and they rushed out the door. Everyone had been easily distracted by Tessa and Keven starting their round on stage and the trio made it to the car unseen.

Kira wrapped an arm around Tugger's neck as he picked her up while the other didn't leave her belly. The contractions didn't hit until they were in the car and already out of the parking lot. Or she just didn't snap out of the momentary shock to notice until then. Her free hand moved to take Tugger's hand as she winced. It didn't hurt horribly, not yet. "Tugger..." She rested her head on his shoulder as the car sped to the junkyard. "Everything's going to be okay right?" She'd be lying if she said she wasn't even the tiniest bit scared.

Tugger nodded almost forcibly as he held her close. Gears was ripping around corners at top speed and they nearly crashed a few times.

It seemed like eternity before they finally stopped infront of the hidden door. Gears held the broken planks back as Tugger carried Kira towards the clearing, striding as fast as he dared with her in his arms.


	4. Pink Paint and Dog Drool

"Ow... it hurts" that was Tugger...

"Stop whining!" Jenny definitely...

"I still can't believe she -bit- you!" Gears obviously "I mean I've heard of girls squeezing so hard they break bone but I've never heard of a girl -biting-!"

The conversation stopped suddenly and there were footsteps, "You're awake?" It was a question, not a fact as the bed Kira was lying on shifted under the Main Coon's weight.

Kira mumbled slightly and lifted her head. How long had she been asleep? Where...Oh! Her eyes flew open in a moment of frantic worry. "Tugger-" Oh jeez! No sitting up to fast, she'd note that down for later reference.

The night had turned blurry and foggy to her. She remembered the pain and..."Are they okay?" She asked. It hadn't been one child, she remembered that.

Tugger kissed her softly to quiet her. "Yes Keers... They are doing great." The Maine Coon kissed her forehead and grinned. He looked over his shoulder to Gears.

The young man had changed into his normal attire while she was sleeping but that wasn't what she noticed. He was holding a tiny blanket that looked too small to be anything other than a blanket.

"All four of them" Tugger added as Gears gingerly put the blanket into Kira's arms. The blanket held a tiny kitten though it didn't seem like a new born.

Kira took the bundle and stared down at the little kitten. "Kittens. I gave birth to kittens." She shook her head in disbelief but held the little bundle close and smiled up at Tugger. "Four...Girls? Boys?"

"Two girls, two boys." Jelly said as she walked in with another bundle held tenderly in her arms. Asparagus had the last two and handed them over to Tugger and Kira.

Her smile glowed as she looked down at them. "What about names?" She leaned against her Love, unable to take her eyes off the kitten she held.

"Naomh!" Gears declared and beamed, "I was looking up old Celtic names because I remember you liked them." Gears took one of the tiny queens from Aparagus and held it close, "It's Divine One" The kitten in his arms looked nearly six weeks old just like her brothers and sister and she pawed at Gears' nose.

Kira smiled. "Naomh. I like that," she looked up at Tugger, wondering what he thought too. Her fingers stroked delicately a tuft of fur of the little tomkit she held. "Celtic..." Her voice was soft as her mind slowly went back over a list. "Féargal. Valor."

"I like it." Munkustrap said as he ducked into the den a broad almost proud smile on his face. He went to Kira's side and smiled, "How are you doing?"

Jelly gasped, "Deidre! I'm sorry it's the only Celtic name I know... or was it Gaelic... Either way it means Little One. It suits her." She smiled widely and held he queen tighter.

"Old Deuteronomy's Father was called Piryan, Small Black Son." Asparagus smiled down at the tomkitten in his arms as the others did.

Tugger laughed softly as he used a single finger to stroke the top of Feárgal's head, "I was going to call them Kira junior and Tugger junior.... I like these names better!"

Gears laughed, though not with the Maine coon, more at him. He was still rocking even after he had successfully lulled little Naomh to sleep in his arms. "Jelly says we should wait here for a few more hours until you are ready to travel. Then we can take you home." He spoke the last bit to the sleeping bundle in his arms.

Kira smiled. Either Tugger didn't have as much creativity or he was just traditional, either way she was glad he liked them too. She had read about parents arguing over names, it was one thing she hadn't wanted. Nodding she looked down at Féargal again and cooed softly. He gave the cutest ever yawn and nestled into her arms. Sleep sounded nice. Curled up with Feárgal in her arms and Tugger beside her she easily drifted to a peaceful sleep.

It seemed like only a short five minutes when Tugger gently touched her shoulder, letting her know it was time to go home. Nodding and brushing the sleep out of her eyes she slowly stood, Feárgal still in her arms.

Gears helped Kira into the car. Tugger and himself had to half carry her. They didn't have car seats or anything so Gears held Naomh and Deidre while Tugger held his sons.

"I got it!" Gears used his knee to open the door and shuffled into the living room. He set the queen kittens onto the couch and smiled, "Home sweet home girls!"

"And boys!" Tugger corrected. He had given Kira Piryan and was holding both her and Féargal as they slowly made their way up the stairs and into her house.

"They look old... for new born kits I mean." Gears crouched by the queens and studied them, "About six or seven weeks in normal cat age I'd say. You'd never know they were born this morning!"

Kira nodded as she looked down at Piryan. "Well...Cats aren't pregnant for three months. So they had a little more time to grow?" Seemed like a good guess, she shrugged slightly and thanked Tugger as he set her on his feet. She was glad to be home as she looked around her house. It was good size but did they have a place for a babies room? In her mind, she saw the closed door. The door that had been shut tight for quite a few years. Since...She shook her head.

"We need a place for them to sleep." She said, tracing a little stripe on Piryan's head.

Gears and Tugger both looked at her with apologetic expressions and Tugger hugged her, careful not to crush Piryan. "We have to go in there sometime..." He kissed her forehead and took both the tomkittens. He put them with their sisters to sleep on the couch.

Gears nuzzled Naomh softly, "Go ahead... I'll watch them.

She took a deep breath and nodded. Turning she headed up the stairs, a little unsteady at first but the few seconds it took to get to the room were to short for her to gather her thoughts. Reaching up she retrieved a key from the doorframe and unlocked it. Holding Tugger's paw tight she opened the door.

Tugger kissed the top of Kira's head and sighed with relief, "Well I was sort of expecting a big monster to attack us! So by my standards this day is just fantastic!"

Kira tried to smile, but she was distracted by everything she saw. The room was as her father had left it that day. The bed made by just throwing the sheets and comforter up. Pictures all over a section of wall. Cook books lining a shelf, mixed in with other fiction and nonfiction books. His dresser. Everything had a thick layer of dust from being left. Her heart ached as she leaned against Tugger. But he was right, she couldn't just leave the room closed forever, undisturbed. Gulping back tears she walked to the dresser and ran her fingers over the trinkets he had collected. Slowly opening a drawer she pulled out a red fleece shirt and held it tight. "It...all still smells like him." She whispered.

Tugger went to the book shelves and forced a smile, a very small smile, "You ready?" He waited for her nod before he began stacking the books which had been thrown al over the room. The books were nearly half of everything in the room and once he was finished, with two dozen stacks or so of novels and fairy tales and fables and biographies and cook books and comics, the room seemed empty.

She didn't know if she'd have the strength to get rid of anything. Luckily her father had mostly books. She'd split the books between her room and the living room bookshelf and whatever was left over...She'd find somewhere to put them. Leave some in here even, the fairytales and such. Slowly her fingers worked through his clothes, making two piles: Those going to be donated. And the few articles she refused to donate and kept.

Quietly the ache in her heart dulled as she went into worker-mode. After the clothes were sorted she went to the bed and stripped the dusty sheets off, rolling them up and going downstairs to put them in the laundry room. She hardly looked at Gears as she passed before dropping them on the washing machine and heading back.

Gears caught her on her way back and pulled her into a bear hug, complete with lifting her off the ground and spinning her in a small circle. "Love!" He smiled elatedly and his hands formed a heart before he bounced back to the couch to watch the little ones.

Tugger was busy wiping everything down when she finally came back up. He had down half the room and was trying with all his might t move the bed on his own.

Kira was caught by surprise and watched him return to her children. For the first time since she had opened her fathers room a small smile tugged at her lips. But then, Gears always knew how to get her to smile. As soon as she walked back she rushed to the bed to help. "What are the plans?" She just realized she hadn't come up with any baby-room plans at all.

"Well..." He grunted as the bed finally moved, "I was thinking since they can already sort of walk..." He chuckled softly and his gaze was distant, remembering his kitten's wobbles and them falling over, "We could just put the mattress on the floor."

Kira nodded. "Sounds like a good plan." She tugged on the mattress and settled it on the floor before going to the closet and pulling out her fathers toolbox that had been left there since he had installed that vent after the cooking experiment gone ary here in his room. The task of taking the bed frame apart took maybe fifteen minutes even with Tugger's help. After dropping the last piece in the hall she stood in the doorway and looked at the room. How clean and...different it looked already. And they weren't even finished.

Tugger chuckled inwardly and looked around the room, "I think I'll let Gears paint it!"

Seeming to morph out of no where, Gears poked his head around the doorframe, "Can I?!" He grinned widely and almost bounced at the idea.

Kira smiled softly. "I was thinking that too. Dad would have liked you to paint his room. He always did like 'Crazy Gears'." She nudged his shoulder with hers and rested her head on it. She remembered the few times they had had Gears over for supper and her father pretending to follow intently Gears' strange art logic about his sculptures and whatnot.

Gears half nuzzled into her and bounced a bit more before Kira noticed he had Noamh in his arms, "You wanna help too girl?" He rubbed between her eyes and smirked.

Naomh purred and mewed softly pawing at his nose as if asking to be put down. Once her paws touched the floor she swaggered over to the mattress and scrambled to get on top of it.

Tugger chuckled again, "All righty then! We'll leave you two to it!" The Maine Coon forced Kira from the room and brought in Gears' trunk of art supplies from the living room.

Kira smiled at her daughter before Tugger forced her downstairs. Picking up Piryan, who was struggling with the blanket wrapped around him, she freed him and hugged him close. Then she heard scratching at the sliding glass door. "Oh! I forgot about Gem! Tugger could you let her in? You know where her dog food is." She would have gotten up herself if Deirdre hadn't wandered onto her lap and Féargal was 'attacking' her foot.

Tugger let the great dane in and ruffled her floppy ears, "Morning Gemmy! Ya big lovely you!" He made a bit more baby talk to the huge dog before the scent of kittens caught her attention.

Gem rushed past the Maine Coon and into the living room. She stopped an inch from Féargal who poofed to full poofiness and glared at her.

For a brief second Kira's heart stopped. Then she remembered, this was Gem. The great dane she had had for quite a few years. Still...Motherly instinct was still uneasy. "Easy girl, easy. C'mere Féargal." She reached down and picked up the puff-ball of a kit and set him on her lap next to his sister.

"See? She wont hurt you." Kira reached out and patted Gem who was still sniffing the kits but obediently doing only that. Though her tail waved back and forth. To Gem, the kittens smelled like kittens and her owner. Yipping she grinned goofily and nuzzled each of the three kittens. Her nose just about as big as each kittens head. "Good girl." Kira smiled.

Gem yipped again, which was more of a grunt and licked Piryan's cheek. Unfortunately, the dane's tongue was bigger than the kitten himself and Piryan was instant covered in drool from whiskers to tail.

Piryan yelped and attempted to poof though nothing happened because he was drenched. He looked up at Kira and blinked confusedly.

Kira bit her lip to keep from smiling. Grabbing one of the blankets she patted him down and cooed. "It's okay. A little doggy drool never hurt anyone. But you three be nice to her okay? That goes for you and the kits missy!" She tapped Gem's nose, to which the great dane tilted her head then sat down.

"There we are," Kira said after drying little Piryan off. His fur stuck up in all sorts of directions, and his expression didn't help the look. "Hm. I think I'm going to need a brush."

Tugger laughed loudly at the spikey kitten with huge eyes. "I've got one" He handed her a comb and sat down on the floor between the kittens, Kira and Gem. "Who's a good girl?" He ruffled the dane's headfur and cooed.

Gem groaned pleasantly and flopped onto her side exposing her big stomach for Tugger to pet.

Kira chuckled and gently combed out the kittens fur and set him down on the floor where he wobbled over to Tugger and peered around him at the big dog. Feárgal followed his brother and looked uncertainty at the great dane.

Absently Kira ran her fingers through Deirdre's headfur. She seemed content to just sit on her mothers lap, purring. After a while of listening to the purring and Tugger cooing to Gem and the kittens, Kira spoke a question she had been thinking about since the birth. "Hey Tugger, when do they change. Or whatever you call it. To be honest I had expected 'kittens' like...little Jellicles. Not kitten kittens." Rocking Deirdre she wrinkled her nose. "Don't know if I'm making sense anymore..."

Tugger nibbled at his lower lip and idly stroked Gem's big belly as he thought. "All Jellicles as born as kitten kittens. They can shift usually around their 6 month mark but our kits.... well it's impossible to tell." He smiled and shrugged.

The door to the soon-to-be-nursery glided open and a tiny mew was heard. Down the stairs came Naomh.... who was rather neon pink from ears to tail.

"Sorry!" Came an apologetic call from Gears who was still busy painting.

Kira had opened her mouth to respond when her fourth and final kitten came down the stairs. For a second she was speechless before bringing her palm to her forehead. "GEARS!" It wasn't exactly a yell of anger, nor of shock. More concern. Setting Deirdre on the couch beside her she scooped up Naomh. "How the...Bath. Now." She muttered.

Gear poked his head out from the doorway and smiled embarrassedly, "Sorry!" He repeated. His black and green hair was a tyedye of too many colors to count and more were streaked over his face and neck. Kira dared not think of what the rest of his looked like behind the wall.

Tugger was lying on his back when she returned to the living on her way to the bathroom. He had a great dane flopped over his knees and three tiny kittens taking catnaps on his mane.

"Always a mess!" She said rolling her eyes, but couldn't help the small smile. Especially when she saw Tugger. "Well apparently you're a bit preoccupied to help with the bath." Her witches costume, that she hadn't realized she was still wearing, was now striped and spotted with the pink as she turned and headed up the stairs and to the bathroom.

After filling the tub with a little water she set Naomh down in it. Silently hoping her kittens wouldn't mind water.

Naomh seemed to take after her in that she started playing around in the bath the moment she discovered the water was under her. She tried numerous times to tackle the waves, only to form larger ones which she attacked next.

Kira smiled and let out a sigh of relief as she set about scrubbing and shampooing her daughter's fur. Finally after a little while she picked Naomh out of the water and wrapped her in a towel as she drained the now pink-tinted water.

Towel and all, she walked back down the stairs, fluffing Naomh up as she went. Sitting back on the couch she released her, still slightly pink in spots, but cleaner daughter. Who shook her fur out, hopped off her lap and went over to her father.

Tugger was long gone, snoring deeply under the majority of their family. He soon acquired a forth kitten who curled up in his mane and they were content to all sleep together happily.

With the sound of the kittens gone Kira easily heard the startled yelp and crashing sounds from the nursery, "Bast!.... I'm ok!" Gears yelled out and there were many more muttered curses and scolds at himself.

Kira had stretched out on the couch, watching the kittens and Tugger with a soft smile. But jumped when she heard Gears. Standing she went up the stairs with a confused expression. "Gears?" She said as she reached the door and opened it a tad.

The walls had more colors on them than Gears did.... though the number was close. He was sitting in the last corner, finishing his huge, four-wall mural when she came in. He tilted his head back and smiled at her. From finger tips to shoulders he was covered in a grey neutral from all the colors mixing and Kira slowly realized he was finger painting the entire room.

Kira spun on her heals in order to see the whole room. Each wall was its own masterpiece and each seemed familiar but she couldn't place it.

She spun in four complete circles before she realized it. Elements! Each of the four walls was painted to represent an element. Earth; structure and straight lines. Fire; radial lines and energy. Air was light and spirited and water.... it almost calmed her to look at it.

Finally she stopped and looked at Gears. "Gears....You…_finger-painted_ all this?" A smile appeared. "I'd give you a hug but I'm already covered in one color to much," she chuckled slightly. " Thank you. So very, very much. It's perfect." And indeed it was.


	5. Uncles

Keys jingled as Kira dropped them into her purse, juggling three bags of groceries. Of course, the 'belly' didn't help. She had taken maternity leave off work but her co-workers were still oblivious. How she missed work too. Tugger and Gears had had to put up with her cooking experimentations, though -normally- her creations turned out tasteful. Finally reaching the door she turned the knob and nudged it open.

Tugger sudden was on her. He skidded to a halt, his boots sliding on the tile as tried to stop. "I have exciting news!" The Maine Coon took the bags and dashed to the kitten, returning with the kittens at his heels. "Show Momma!"

Piryan stood ahead of his siblings and looked very cross for a long moment.

"Give him a moment... it's something new and rather difficult at first..." Tugger whispered as their son concentrated. As Kira was about to ask what he was trying to do the young kitten rapidly morphed into a young Jellicle kit wobbling on his two legs.

Kira froze in the middle of untying the 'belly' from around her midsection and stared. Then her face absolutely glowed as she scooped him up in her arms and spun around. "They all can?" She asked, barely containing her excitement as she held Piryan on her hip and leaning up to kiss Tugger.

Piryan nuzzled his mom's cheek and purred deeply. "Momma!" He chirped cutely and put his hand on her nose.

Tugger chuckled proudly, scooping up the others after each one transformed in turn, "We were working on words to surprise you!"

Kira couldn't stop smiling as she took his hand from her nose and kissed his forehead. "Oh you four are just too adorable for words!" She said and squeezed Piryan lightly.

Deirdre giggled and nuzzled into her daddy's mane. Her little tail swished back and forth. Féargal looked around with big, wondering eyes. As if he were taking it all in with new thought.

"Daddy!" He gestured, stretched out a hand towards Gem who was sitting not to far off, her tail thumping on the floor. The excitement was catching, even though she didn't know what the excitement was about. The kittens were bigger. That's all she knew.

Naomh slipped from her father's grip and ran to Gem, tripping over her new feet in the process. She tackled the huge dog and giggled as Gem barked and wrestled with her.

Piryan slipped from his mother's hold and hugged her left arm. He peeked around her to look to Naomh, "Crazy Sister..." He muttered and rubbed at his large hazel eyes.

"Uh oh!" Tugger squeazed Deidre and ruffled Piryan's headfur, "Time for naps!"

"So soon?" She had just gotten home, but Piryan's yawn was enough to convince her. Kira took Piryan's hand and nodded. "Nap-time for the little one's." She said and headed for the stairs. "Come on Naomh, Gem will be here when you get up." She said, holding out her free hand.

Deirdri intertwined her fingers of one hand into Tugger's mane and touched the palm of her free hand to his chin. Smiling she looked around the room, enjoying the higher view.

Féargal tilted his head when Naomh ran to Gem and tackled the large dog. But suddenly a huge yawn took up his attention and he just decided to keep his eyes closed, nestled against Tuggers shoulder.

Naomh finally shuffled after them with sleepy and clumsy new feet. She hugged Gem around the dane's huge neck and they walked together into the kitten's room.

Tugger tucked Deidre and Féargal under a large quilt and shifts out of the way just in time for Gem and Naomh to collapse on the other half of the mattress.

Piryan grunted and shoved his sister over and made room for himself before pulling the quilt up over them.

Kira almost danced around the kitchen to the softly playing music as she went between gathering items and frying eggs, bacon and the toaster. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her longsleeves were rolled up; her 'home-cooking' mode.  
Deirdri bounded out of the kits room and stopped momentarily at the top of the stairs before cautiously starting down them. Halfway down she regained confidence and quickened her pace once more. Bouncing into the kitchen she pounced and latched onto Kira's leg with a bright "Mommy!"

Tugger was in his feline form and sitting on the spices ledge over the sotve, ust breathing in the smell of tuna omelets . His eyes opened when his daughter spoke and he wavd his tail at her. A great boom was heard and giggling as Piryan and Naomh road on Gem's back down the stairs. They rushed into the kitchen a moment later. Gem looked extremely confused at the idea of the two Jellicles on her back but she also seemed content.

Fe'argal bounded into the kitchen right behind the Great Dane in his kitten form, eyes wide and panting. With a small mumbling sound he looked up at his father before shifting and sitting at the table with a small yawn and rubbing his eyes.  
"What are you two doing?" Kira laughed, voice slightly shocked. Turning she picked them up and gave them a nuzzle before setting them on the floor. "Breakfast is almost ready," she said as she grabbed a fresh gallon of milk out of the fridge and balanced five glasses in her other arm. Setting them on the table she turned back to the stove.  
Deirdri still clung to her mothers leg with a giggle. With a nuzzle and squeeze she let go and hopped up onto a seat, standing and holding onto the back. "Morning daddy!" She said reaching out for Tugger, cutely smiling.

Piryan whined loudly and vague unknown movement were heard. "Momma...." He whined and wriggled in his chair as his sister Naomh giggled mischievously next to him.  
"No tickling your brother!" Tugger said sternly. He had shifted back and was sitting Cheshire style on the reenforced spice shelf.  
Naomh pouted and put her paws in her lap. Her spirits lifted when she realized she was sitting infrotn of the bowl of fruit her mother always had out and she busied herself with a large yellow pear.

Kira smiled slightly as she shifted the eggs into a bowl and the bacon onto a plate. Holding the bowl in one hand, the plate on her arm, she balanced plates and silverware in her free hand and set the load on the table. She'd have to get the toast in a moment. "Never thought waitressing would come in handy," she laughed lightly as she set the table. "And Deirdri, please sit in the chair."  
Turning the little queenkit plopped onto her bottom and nudged Fe'argal's shoulder softly as he blinked sleepily. He hadn't liked being woken by his brother and sister and was still shaking off sleep. "Daddy toast," he said looking at the toaster, the very edges of a burnt smell coming from it.

Naomh blew a raspberry at her sister, "Yeah Dree! Pop a squat" She poked her tongue out and giggled.  
"Why do we let our kits hang out with Gears?" Tugger asked tiredly. His offspring had picked up some strange habits and language from the human boy.  
"I love uncle Gears though!" Piryan protested. He looked to Naomh for her imput but she was just nodding rapidly with half a pear silencing her.

"Good lord Naomh, smaller bites." Kira said before turning to get the toast before it burnt more and retrieved the butter from the fridge. "yes, we all love uncle Gears but try not to learn -too- much from him," she sighed setting the last of the breakfast on the table so Tugger and the kits could eat while she, on habit, went to wash the pans.  
Deirdri poked her tongue out in reply to Naomh before reaching for a piece of toast and the butter. "Daddy what're we doing today?" She asked.  
Fe'argal already had eggs and bacon on his plate and was nibbling away.

Tugger had a piece of toast in his mouth nd was mid-bite-down when he pulled the piece out and thought, "I was thinking that we could go see Uncle Munkustrap and meet the rest of the Jellicles today"  
Piryan bounced in his seat and swallowed his bite of tuna omelet before he turned to Fe'argal, "Isn't that great!" He bounced more and beamed ear to ear.

Fe'argal grinned and nodded rapidly, mouth to full to say anything, though his tail curled excitedly. Deirdri clapped her hands and giggled. "That sounds fun!" She said and turned to their mother. "Mommy you going to come too?"

Kira chuckled and, for once, decided to leave the dishes until after the meal and went to the table, patting Deirdri's headfur as she walked by. "Of course!" She said with a smile as she sat in the last empty seat and helped herself to an apple. "We can all go after we get cleaned up if you'd like."

A single knock was heard before Gears opened the door and waltzed into the living room as he always did, "Keers, you have a letter and Tugger's 'Cat Fancy' came today!" He chuckled and waved the magazine for them to see, a picture of a thin female siamese stretched out on the front.

Naomh waved a bit of omelet on her fork at him and giggled as their "Uncle"s jaw fell to the ground, "Uncle Gears!"

Piryan chuckled as well and stood up in his chair. He jumped down and walked over to the human, "Is he stuck Mama?"

Kira stood and began clearing away the plates and stiffled her laugh at Gears' expression. "Oh he's fine," Balancing the plates in one arm she went over to Gears and tapped her finger under his chin. "You're going to catch flies you know that? And I'm fairly certain they wont taste as good as the omlette I fixed for you."

Fe'argal grabbed his plate and the plate of left over toast and helped his mother clear the table with a smile and a wave to Gears as he walked by. Deirdri giggled and hopped off her chair and followed Piryan. "Hi Uncle Gears!"

Gears blinked and scooped Naomh up as she tried to tackle his at the knees, "I didn't think they'd shift so soon!" He smiled wide, excitedly as he always did when they got something new and unique in Kira's home. "Your fur's so soft Kiddo!" He nuzzled his cheek against his favorite niece's and spun her around.

Piryan tugger at his Uncle's shirt and beamed, "Am I?"

Gears scooped his nephew up with his other arm and nuzzled his and Naomh's cheeks at the sam time, "So soft!"

Kira chuckled as she filled the sink with soap and water and emptied her arms into it before taking the dishes from Fe'argal. Starting on the dishes she couldn't hide her smile. "Gears eat up," she said gesturing to the microwave where she had set food aside to stay warm. "So we can get going soon."

Deirdri nudged her mothers leg, "can I help?" She asked. Kira smiled and handed her a towel to help dry. Fe'argal meanwhile went to Gears and tugged on his pant-leg.

"We're goin' to see Uncle Munkus, want to come?" He asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Of course! I love tormenting your Uncle Munky!" The human laughed again and put down the two kits. "You know I eat before I come over! I'm not much for fish and now adays everything is fishy around here... wonder why" He gave a fake angry look at the kits and Tugger but then laughed again and swept up Fe'argal and sat him on the counter, "Who wants my omelet?"

Piryan was on him in an instant. He grabbed the plate and had half the thing in his mouth before anyone else could even react.

Kira was scrubbing a plate when she turned. "You do realize that that was a plain cheese omlete right?" She asked, just barely hiding her smile as she finished the dishes. Emptying the sink she dried off her hands and scooped up Deirdri. "Thanks for the help," she nuzzled her daughters cheek before resting her on her hip. Kira looked at her son with wide eyes before giving Tugger a look that said 'he certainly is yours'. "Piryan, for gods sake don't choke."

Fe'argal looked at his brother with a mixed expression of shock and amusement before going to find Gem. Deirdri snuggled into her mothers arms and rolled her eyes at Piryan.

"Let me grab my coat and we'll be set!" Kira said, going into the living room and setting Deirdri down.

Munkus stood on the tire and looked at the Jellicles collected before him. "Tugger and Kira are visiting today with the Kits." He said. "Now we cannot say for sure when they will be able to shift, so they may very well still be kittens and we don't want to startle-" Suddenly something hit him in the side of the head and he partially jumped into a defencive crouch, frozen, eyes incredibly wide and fur all fluffed out.

"Uncle Munkus!" Fe'argal exclaimed as he practically attached himself to the silver tabby's face.

Kira couldn't hide her laugh as she rounded a corner into the clearing, Deirdri in her arms. "Morning everyone!" She smiled. "Fe'argal, give Uncle Munkus just a -little- space okay?" She gave the Jellicle protector and apologetic look.

Gears had Naomh on his shoulders, steering him by his hair. "Ruffle his headfur while you're up there all right Mini-Munky?" The human let Naomh slide to the ground where she was instantly tackled by a young Jemima.

"You got so big! You're pretty!" She squealed with joy at the new friend, "you too Dee!" She hugged the other new arrival around the neck and swung her aorund.

Tugger set Piryan down and the young Maine Coon struck a pose, "It's ok! I'm here now ladies!" Surprisingly it was the kit who spoke.

Kira blinked at her son before shooting Tugger another glance and setting Deirdri down. Who giggled at Jemi and gave a cute little bow.

Munkus' fur slowly laid back down as it processed it was just his nephew. Smiling he waved a paw to Kira and detached Fe'argal from his face. "That's quite allright," he said finding his voice and nuzzling Fe'argals cheek. "It's good to see you too!" He chuckled and jumped off the tire.

There was a lot of chatter as the Jellicles greeted their newest members, and the kits didn't seem to mind the attention. Kira hung back, leaning against the car, but keeping a watchful eye on her kits. They truly were one big happy family.


End file.
